What Alec Forgot
by Bulls in Brooklyn
Summary: In City of Bones, Alec is healed by Magnus after being attacked by the Greater Demon. He didn't remember how he was healed, and he "didn't remember" what happened afterwards. Told from Magnus and Alec's perspectives, the story of Alec's healing & recovery
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever Mortal Instruments fanfic. I read these books and completely fell in love with Alec and Magnus... Just oh my lord, so adorable.**

**So here is a scene from City of Bones, where Magnus goes to heal Alec after his poisoning from Abbaddon (the greater demon).**

* * *

**Magnus POV**

I was sitting with Chairman Meow, watching some re-runs of a show I'd loved in the 50s, when a bright flame flashed in my face.

I swore. Fire messages rarely meant anything good, and they definitely meant I was going to miss the end of my show.

I gripped the scorched bit of paper, wincing a bit as the still-hot paper burnt my fingers. Normal flame, unlike the blue fire of magic, could still burn me, even kill me. The message was written in the formal script I'd come to associate with Nephilim, and read:

_High Warlock of Brooklyn,_

_One of my young charges is grievously injured, and requires assistance immediately. Please attend to him at your earliest convenience, as the matter is urgent._

_May the Angel bless you,_

_Hodge Starkweather._

I sighed. At my earliest convenience? It's never convenient to go to the Nephilim Institute, and frankly, the place gives me the creeps. Hallowed ground and warlocks don't mix.

But the request must be pretty desperate if they were calling me, normally Nephilim had their own ways of healing. I had only been called to heal Nephilim thrice since getting the position of High Warlock, over a hundred years ago.

I got up, brushed the cat fur from my pants, and called a taxi. The healing was going to take enough out of me as it was without trying to travel magically. I fixed up my hair, clothes and makeup; I had time, and there was no need to look scruffy. Or you know, mundane.

A loud honk sounded from outside, and I stepped out onto the street, and into the waiting taxi. The driver glanced back at me to bark a gruff, "Where are you...". He'd clearly seen my attire. I guess he wasn't accustomed to seeing so much glitter on one person, let alone a man. As far as reactions go, his was pretty tame.

I rolled my eyes and said, "The old cathedral down by Kent Road. Do you know it?" He nodded uneasily. He probably thought I was going to go paint symbols on the walls and corrupt it with my heathen ways, or perform some dark ritual, which as far as some people were concerned, I was. He shifted into drive, and slowly pulled away from the curb. He continued his steady pace in the quick-moving night traffic. It figures that in an emergency, I get the only sane taxi-driver in New York.

I tapped on the dividing glass and said, "Do you think you could speed up a bit? I'm in a bit of a hurry..." He shot me a half-irritated, half-terrified glare, but sped up infinitesimal amount.

We finally reached the Institute, where I gave the driver a hefty tip, and a wink, just to freak him out a bit. And indeed, I got the desired result of a panicked expression and a hurried exit. I snickered and hurried up the Institute steps, trying to ignore the voice in my head (which sounded a lot like my father) that whispered, "abomination...not welcome here...sinful creature..."

I shook off the shudder fighting to make its way up my spine, as I strode down the long dark corridors. Something was off here, something felt _dark_, although fortunately not demonic.

"Hello, anyone here?" I called out, focusing my magic to my fingertips, so that blue sparks dripped from my swinging hands. An urgent female voice called back, which I recognised as belonging to the pretty dark-haired Nephilim girl at my party. "Who is it?"

"The Most Magnificent Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. I was called to heal a young Nephilim?" If this was some teenage prank, heads were going to roll. But something about the solemnity of the air told me something was seriously wrong.

"Magnus! Please! Come quick! Alec's really hurt, he got attacked and poisoned by a Greater Demon!"

I swore again, now running towards the sound of the girl's voice. From memory, Alec had been the devastatingly pretty, blue-eyed boy from my party. I had told him to call me and gotten no response, but something about the innocence I'd sensed from him (so out of place in a trained assassin), made me expect I wouldn't be hearing from him. Pity, a face like his was wasted if he didn't use it.

I reached the open doorway of the room where I saw a girl with a pool of black hair, wiping the brow of a sweating, groaning boy, who was barely recognisable as the pale, handsome boy from my party. His face was red and clenched with pain as he writhed on the thin bed.

I motioned to his sister, "Come on, up you get, I need to work on him alone." I tried not to sound too impatient, but I could feel the life slipping away from him. She stood up, sniffled, and gripped my hands with a bone-breaking grip, not even seeming to notice the sparks, "You save him...or I swear, I don't care about the Accords, I'll kill you."

I gave her a condescending look from my superior height and said, "Little girl, I can't save him if you don't let go of my hands and leave. _Now_."

I understood she was worried, but there was no need to be rude.

She barely looked shamed. She let go of my hands, and strode towards the door, saying as she went, "Just...please...save my big brother..." She closed the door with a smooth click.

Hmm. Sad. I poked my head out the door. "Just for curiosity's sake, what demon was it exactly? It would probably speed the healing process if I didn't have to figure out what type of poison it is."

There was an audible sniff, and then in a broken voice, she said, "Abbaddon."

I swore, and sped back to the poor boy's bed. This would need some strong stuff to get _that_ out of his system. I started chanting some basic detecting spells, trying to see how far the poison had spread through his system. I winced when I saw how wide-spread the damage was. It was beginning to make his internal organs fail, his heartbeat irregular as it pumped thick lots of black poison mixed with his blood. This was going to be nasty.

I had slowly been building up the power in my fingers since arriving, and now my hands appeared to be covered in blue flame. I couldn't make the poison vanish, such a sudden shock to his system would probably kill him, and would drain me too much to do anything to stop it. No, this was going to be the long, arduous task of slowly drawing the ichor out of his body, which due to the necessity of doing it speedily meant I was going to have to do the nasty business of drawing it through his skin, seeping out of his pores. He was going to have to exfoliate pretty thoroughly once I'd finished, demon poison would clog his pores like you wouldn't believe.

Hopefully I could concentrate it in one area, rather than it all just pouring out from everywhere. Less mess and embarrassment for him in the long-run. I placed my hands on the area I wanted it to come out of, and closed my eyes.

Normally healing was simple, as you simply found the broken part and fixed it. Poison was much more tricky, as poison _really_ wants to stay in the body, and you need to make sure you get every last bit of it. Plus the lack of eye-contact would make keeping a connection to his state of being a lot more difficult. I settled for relaxing, and spreading my sense of calm to Alec. I sensed, rather than felt, his breathing slowing and his body temperature lowering from the dangerous fever it was running before. No sense in his body burning his reserves, it was going to need them for the healing.

I focused on locking in on the demon's poison, trying to feel every particle of it. It felt disgusting; like the mental equivalent of squishing your way through a bog. I tried concentrating small parts of it to push its way out of his skin. Black, thick demonic poison started oozing through his pores, and I melted it away before it could touch my skin. I may be half-demon, but a touch of that stuff and my power is drained in an instant. Nasty stuff.

I worked through the night, occasionally having to stop to regain my energy, until finally, after doing a complete screen of his body, I was certain every little last bit of poison had left his system. I made sure all his systems were working, and finally his sleep appeared natural. Then I collapsed.

* * *

**Alrighty! So review and tell me what you think! There will be another couple of chapters (It was originally going to be a one-shot, but I wanted to get this posted), one from Alec's perspective, and maybe another from Magnus.**

**Reviews equals love, and love equals acceptance, and acceptance equals peace, and peace equals unity, and unity equals a better world, so really, by reviewing, you are making the world a better place!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter of "What Alec Forgot"! Thank you to all the reviewers, 5 reviews since I first posted, less than 24 hours ago! Much love to you all! This chapter is dedicated to you all:  
Iscalanel  
****LadyStrider17  
the two unsigned reviewers (hi() and cv)  
and particularly my lovely friend rein-xX, who first introduced me to the series, and was my first reviewer!**

**And I forgot to do this for the first chapter, oopsies  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series, Cassandra Clare does, a fact that saddens me every day....**

* * *

**Alec POV**

I felt like I was underwater. And the water was located in a boiling kettle.

My skin felt like it was melting, and I could feel a sickening _wrongness_ pushing its way through my bloodstream and my mind. I dreamed of demons and darkness, swirling shadows and night. Normally none of those things really worried me, but I felt terrified. Where was Isabelle? Or Jace? My stomach revolted as the wrongness stole their images, turned them bloody and pale, dead in my mind. Why wasn't I there to protect them?! Jace and I are _parabatai_! I'm supposed to keep him and my little sister safe! My mind ran through these thoughts over and over, the blackness poisoning me and taking over.

Then suddenly, I felt inexplicably calm. Jace and Isabelle were dead, and I was dying, but... I was tranquil. At peace, ironically.

I didn't feel any better, but I felt like there was someone with me, someone with extraordinary benevolence, someone to keep me safe, and keep fighting.

Then, oddly, it felt like the dark was draining, the wrongness pouring out of me. Shoots of hope were starting to steal through my mind. Maybe Jace and Isabelle _weren't _dead. Maybe I wasn't going to die, just quite yet, anyway.

This leaking sensation continued; as time went on, I could remember more. I wasn't fighting demons, and I wasn't responsible for Jace and Isabelle's deaths. I'd been attacked by Abbaddon when I'd stupidly tried to kill it. What Clary had said to me had really gotten to me, and I wanted to play the hero for _once_. But I'd failed, gotten myself hurt, and was apparently taking a long time to heal.

Soon, I could feel a light, warm pressure on my side, where the pain and darkness seemed to be centred. But that wasn't right... The pain was fading now from the rest of my body, there was only the pain in my right ribs, which even now seemed to be getting better. And now it was gone.

I felt a strange sensation, like a shiver that went from my toes to my head, and I heard a low rhythmic chanting in a strangely familiar voice, that I couldn't recognise. Then I drifted into total unconsciousness, no dreams or pain, just sleep...

I woke up to feel a light, warm weight across my chest, and something soft and spiky brushing my face. I opened my eyes gingerly, for even that seemed to take more energy than I seemed to possess right now. If I'd had the strength, I would have rubbed my eyes in incredulity; as it happens, I only closed my eyes, and re-opened them again. What I was seeing was real.

The room was very dim but I could still make out that it was a shock of black hair that was gently touching my face, but it didn't belong to my sister. Even Isabelle wouldn't have put that much glitter into hers, not to mention her hair was much longer. I noticed that there were arms encircling me, and I tilted my head to the right (groaning as I did so), to see a caramel-brown, _male_ arm wrapped around my chest. There was only one person to which that combination could belong.

Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Which means I must have been a _lot_ worse off than I thought I was a minute ago. An involuntary (and exhausting) shudder went through me. If they had to call in a warlock, I was _very_ lucky to be alive, and not a vegetable. But clearly, I could feel everything, as the warmth and weight from Magnus' body, despite making me feel how disgustingly sweaty I was, was amazingly comforting. I should probably feel uncomfortable, I knew I was... gay (which was still hard to acknowledge in my own mind), but I barely knew him. I was never really one for close contact, even with my family, but this oddly, didn't feel awkward and forced. It felt almost familiar, and most of all, it felt _right_. Although that would probably change when he woke up...

And almost as if he had read my thoughts, he began to stir. He let out a soft groan, and nuzzled further into my neck before freezing.

**Magnus POV**

The first thing I registered when I woke up, was that I would have preferred to slept for longer. A lot longer. Despite the fact I'd just been asleep, I was still utterly exhausted.

The second thing I noticed was that I was _warm_. I was _hugging_ warm. It felt suspiciously like how I felt after a big night out, but more natural, and I didn't have a pounding headache from the faerie drinks. I nuzzled into the person I'd evidently spent the night with, and then, in a rush of memory, remembered what had happened the night before. And realised who I was hugging.

I froze, and blushed. I _blushed_! I don't think I've blushed since the 1980s when I mistook Madonna for a drag queen, and even then, I was too busy laughing to feel too embarrassed. I waited for the red to leave my cheeks before slowly snaking my arms out from Alec's sides, and lifting my face up blearily.

I rested my chin on his surprisingly chiselled chest to see if he was awake or not. He was.

Shit.

Oddly, he didn't seem too unnerved by the fact that a rainbow-clad warlock was four inches from his face. In fact, he even smiled sleepily at me, which was strange as he'd been shy and stand-offish at my party. Of course, it was quite dark in here, and he probably could only see my silhouette, and wasn't expecting me to be able to make out his features. Which frankly was a bit silly of him; the cat eyes, as well as screaming out "WARLOCK" to anyone with enough knowledge to know the difference, were also an indication of good night vision.

Then again, he'd just been healed from the brink of death by my magnificent warlock powers, so I guess I could forgive him for being a bit hazy. I winked at him, thinking he _might_ just be able to see the faint reflection of my eyes, and due to the slightly stunned look on his face, he had.

I tilted my head to the side, as if to ask, "Is this okay?" He nodded slightly leaned his head back on the pillow. I lay back down on his chest, and drifted back to sleep.

**Alec POV**

Oh my God. What do I do now?! What on earth possessed me to nod?!

* * *

**Okay, so there should be maybe one or two chapters left. Tell me if its a bit OOC, I'm a tad worried about that....**

**Reviews please, I really want to hear about how I'm going with this story! And remember the last chapter, reviewing equals world peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Hi people! Sorry for the long wait! Real life has a pesky way of interfering with my writing time. I've had lots of homework, and I've been sick, and today I mangaed to mildly sprain my ankle. Nothing serious, but sure was it fun! Plus ff is being a bitch right now, and this is the THIRD TIME I've had to do all the formatting, ANs etc for this bloody chapter! GAH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. If I did, there would be more Magnus and Alec, and less creepy, pseudo-incestuous Jace and Clary action.**

**In case you've forgotten, (it has been a long time!) this is what happened last time:**

_"I tilted my head to the side, as if to ask, "Is this okay?" He nodded slightly leaned his head back on the pillow. I lay back down on his chest, and drifted back to sleep._

**_ Alec POV_**

_ Oh my God. What do I do now?! What on earth possessed me to nod?!"_

* * *

**Alec POV**

Okay, don't panic. Do _not_ panic! Don't consider that there is an attractive male warlock sleeping across your chest, tucking his face underneath your jaw, arms hugging so tight around you...

Stop Alec, just don't think about how wonderfully warm and right this feels. Don't think about his soft breath against your neck, or the tickling of his hair against your cheek...

I groaned softly, as to not wake up Magnus. This not thinking about it thing was _clearly_ not working. I sighed, and wondered if I should just try to get back to sleep.

But then there was the opportunity that someone would walk in! And although this was a strangely comfortable position to be in, it'd probably lose its charm after Isabelle freaks out after walking in. Or worse, she could be _glad_ about it! Probably think that Magnus and I would get together and live happily ever after. Frankly, I don't know if I can even get enough courage to tell my parents I'm gay, let alone that I'm dating a Downworlder. Maybe I should stick with breaking just _one_ major social Shadowhunter standard for the moment.

Yet, if Isabelle hadn't been in the room when I had been healed (I assumed she hadn't, as she hadn't been there when I woke up), then that means that Magnus had told her not to come in. And if Magnus had actually gotten her to listen to him, then there was a fair chance she wouldn't risk coming in and facing Magnus' fury. Then again, it was rare to see my sister scared of anyone's anger, (except Mom's) particularly when I was involved. She's oddly protective of me considering I am her _older_ brother.

So I was left in a bit of a dilemma: I could fall asleep, (which honestly seemed like the easier option, considering how deep-rooted the exhaustion was, despite the brief adrenaline rush that came at Magnus's wink) and risk someone seeing me in this compromising position....Or I could stay up, worry and stress, and try not to feel how good this felt.

Hmm. Not much of an option really. I tilted my head back and willed sleep to come. Easier said than done.

I tried to slow down my breathing a bit, which was difficult as now that I wasn't thinking of anything in particular, I could now feel every inch of Magnus, every breath against my neck, his warmth and how bony he was.

He really was very thin, and tall. Not like Jace with his heavily muscled frame. Also unlike Jace in his features; Magnus was dark-haired, had those strangely interesting cat-like eyes and his features were less angular, softer. I pondered how I could be attracted to both of them, and yet their looks were so different.

Wait.

Did I just think that I was attracted to Magnus?

But, I like Jace... I _can't_ be attracted to Magnus. No way, no how. And setting that resolution firm in my mind, ignoring the little voice that was laughing hysterically at how I was trying to delude myself, I drifted off to sleep.

***

When I woke up, I was slightly disorientated, the bright sunlight streaming through the windows confusing and blinding me. Then the previous day and night's events came streaming back in a flood of images. Something felt different though. I looked down, expecting to see Magnus, feel his hair brush my cheek. I was puzzled to find he wasn't there.

"Looking for anyone little Shadowhunter?"

I turned in shock to see Magnus grinning at me from a chair by my bedside. I flushed a little, to my surprise, and smiled shyly back.

"Thanks for letting my use you as a pillow last night," he said, "You're actually more comfortable than my bed. Care to make it a permanent arrangement?"

I gasped in shock, and started spluttering, "umm I-I-I ne-need to st-stay...." I stopped when I saw him laughing and shaking his head.

"Relax Nephilim, just messing with you a little bit. Kind of mean really, this early in the morning, and after you kindly let me stay sleeping after I collapsed."

"You collapsed?"

"What? You thought I'd finished healing you, and decided to take advantage of your weakened state by sleeping on you? I may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but that doesn't mean it doesn't take energy to heal Greater Demon injuries." He glanced down at his polish-covered nails, "Hmmm... Must of chipped a bit with that last scan. Word of warning, magic is great and all, but it's hell on the nails. Anyway, you're not entirely healed, you may have some trouble walking for a while, your tibia was totally crushed, and although I managed to get all the pieces back together, and prevented them from splitting apart again, your body still needs to join them together. Plus you'll need some bandaging and TLC around your rib area, I think Abbaddon ripped into your chest with its talons, and you'll have some scarring. Of course, me lying on it all night probably didn't help. And you suffered a pretty decent blow to the head, so you might want to wrap that up for a little while. Apart from that, you should be okay, no signs of the poison or any internal bleeding from the last scan. Although with your permission, I'd like to do another one. It's a tad invasive of privacy."

I was stunned, "I was _that_ injured?" He nodded grimly.

"You're pretty lucky little Shadowhunter. But thankfully, you had my magnificent self to help you."

"Wow. Thank you Magnus. Thank you so much."

He grinned and acted mock-shy, "Stop it, you're making me blush. But again, can I scan you?"

I shrugged, "You spent the entire night lying on top of me, I doubt I really can worry about invasion of personal space or privacy in concern to you."

He snickered, "And just so you know, I scanned you like 80 times last night while I was healing you, so I know you inside and out. Literally. I'm glad to see that the body matches the face for beauty." He then stood up, closed his eyes, and seemed to go into a trance, while I gasped, blushed and was generally completely mortified.

His hands, despite his eyes being closed, went unerringly to where my feet were in the bed. He slowly moved his hands up the length of my body, not touching me, floating exactly two inches above my body at all times. I felt the familiar sweeping sensation I remembered vaguely from my time being healed.

He smiled vaguely, and returned his hands back to his sides, and sat down. With his eyes still closed, he said, "Well, you're recovering nicely, your leg seems to be mostly healed, you'll need to be on crutches for a few days though." He sighed in contentment. "Damn, I'm good."

He opened his eyes lazily, the green cat eyes surveying my still reddened face. He seemed to come to a decision as he leaned forward towards my bed.

"You do realise," he began slowly, "that I normally get paid for stuff like this?"

I started and said, "Oh, umm, well I guess the Institute is pretty wealthy, and I've got some money saved..."

He gave me a slightly condescending look, "There are other ways to earn your keep besides money you know."

And he leaned forward and kissed me.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy! This is the chapter where I think people will complain that everyone is OOC. Let me know what you think.**

**Reviews are appreciated, and irritating, unlikely chain letter-esque things will happen to people who don't review. Your choice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my friends!! So it's been two weeks since I've updated, and I left it on a cliffhanger! I'm sorry people, my life has been hectic lately, what with school (in fact I should be doing a project right now), and sport (we won the grand final, yay us!), and subject selection. **

**But finally, I've updated, and I won't leave you in suspense any longer, except to say: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Mortal Instruments. No wait, I wish I owned Magnus, life would be more entertaining. Early Christmas present anyone?**

* * *

**Magnus POV**

_Warm_. Warm and nice and sweet and softly passionate.

My knees nearly went weak. So many hundreds of years and I still get trembly over a good kiss and a new crush. Some of my nineteen year old self I still resembled must be showing through.

I thought it was best to not give him much warning and I was right. Although his mouth had been frozen on mine for the first couple of seconds, he had quickly responded. And boy had he responded. He was a surprisingly good kisser for one so young and shy.

Although I was loath to end it, I didn't want to overwhelm him with the kiss. Chances were he'd never kissed a guy before, and some things take awhile to get used to. I could _certainly_ get used to this though. I pulled back slowly, and looked to see his eyes still closed, his mouth still in a small puckered pout. He was breathing heavily and I could feel his heart racing. He leaned back on his pillow, and his eyes drifted open slowly.

He seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

"Wow," he mouthed.

I snickered quietly, not wanting to kill his buzz.

He smiled faintly and whispered, almost to himself, "So that's the difference. I've never kissed a man before. I really prefer guys." Then he chuckled. "The little voice was right." He said mockingly to himself.

I gave him a questioning look and he just shrugged. I decided to tease him a little.

"Different huh? So I'm not your first kiss. How sad." I mock-pouted.

He gave me a little blushing grin, "Well, when I figured out I liked Jace, I wanted to experiment and see if I liked girls or not." He grinned wider, "In comparison, I _really_ don't."

I was a bit puzzled. "So, you wanted to experiment, but you didn't kiss any guys? That's not really a great experiment. Even I know that, and I haven't had a proper science lesson since the 50s."

"Well, I was too nervous, and it was a bit awkward and..." He paused and raised his eyebrow. "Wait, you had a science lesson? As in school?"

"Umm...Yeah, long story, involving some very angry nuns and a _very_ regrettable dare." The boy was actually making me slightly uncomfortable. I didn't like remembering that humiliating week of school uniforms and yells of 'Devil-child!' I decided to change the subject.

"So, speaking of segues, your Gold-Eyes and little miss Clary are famous. Infamous really. The children of Valentine. Brother and sister."

**Alec POV**

I was reeling in shock. And kind of relieved. And grossed out. I'd seen the obvious lust-filled looks the pair had been sharing since they'd met. The same looks that had been filling me with jealousy and fury towards Clary, and making me resentful with Jace. What did the fiery, little ignorant Clary have that I didn't? I scoffed to myself as I realised it was probably what she _didn't_ have that attracted Jace to her.

"But, they...Eww." I mumbled to myself. Magnus winked and shared my nauseated look.

"I know, I could see the vibes between them the second they arrived at my party."

"Warlock senses?"

"No, little Shadowhunter, perception. The same that told me that you liked Jace and the mundie-turned-rat loved Clary."

I was scrabbling for words, desperate to deny it, tell him he was wrong, but all that came out was, "Is it that obvious?"

He gave me a pitying look. "To everyone Alexander, except perhaps loverboy himself."

I groaned, mortified. But something was niggling at me. "But, if you knew I liked Jace, why did you kiss me?"

He shrugged lightly, "Unrequited love is not my concern. Curiosity and mutual attraction is what lead me to kiss you. Although I distinctly remember it wasn't just me doing the kissing."

My breath caught as I remembered The Kiss. So good it had to be capitalised in my memory. All thoughts of Clary and Jace temporarily fled my mind as I was transported back to those perfect seconds. I shook myself out of it, as I remembered the issue at hand.

"So, Jace and Clary, eh? Brother and sister. Weird..."

An amused look from Magnus showed that he was clearly not fooled by my attempts.

"Strange, yes. I was awoken quite rudely by one of my sources ringing me to tell me the news. Well, not so much as source, as wildly gossiping pixies. Don't trust anything one the of the Fey tells you, unless lots of unrelated pixies tell you the same story. And I had reports of lesser warlocks being called out to heal some werewolves. But the story seems to be true. Valentine is alive, and Jace and Clary are brother and sister with incestuous tendencies."

I wrinkled my nose. My mind seemed to be a blank. I'm sure I'd come up with a million questions, but now I was filled with thoughts of... I don't know. Hope, disgust, shock and every other conceivable emotion.

Magnus smoothed out my creased forehead. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it Shadowhunter. You're still healing, and you're probably a little fuzzy. I shouldn't be piling all this information on you."

I barely heard what he said. All I could focus on was his warm hand on my face. His hand couldn't possibly that hot, could it? It felt like a fire was spreading from his hand through my body, inflaming me, making me bold.

"You know, speaking of healing and you, us Shadowhunters may need your services again. And how would we pay?"

Magnus raised his eyebrow and he responded back, "Oh, no, we can't be having that can we? Maybe you should be saving up some credit. You know, for emergencies."

I nodded my head solemnly, feeling sure that my eyes were reflecting back the same mixture of humour and attraction, that his were sparkling with.

"Just in case." And with that, I lifted my suddenly strong-again arm and pulled his face to mine.

* * *

**You guys are probably either going to hate or love me for this one. Preferably love, but hey, you win some, you lose some.**

**Also, I want to point out that the phrase, "Speaking of segues" belongs to my friend Bronte.**

**Review please, because they pressure me into writing faster because I get guilt-tripped and peer-pressured. And you don't want to be a bully bystander do you? (That joke for Jess)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments, which is probably good, because considering my updating schedule, we'd only be a couple of chapters into the first book by now.**

**So sorry everybody for the long wait!!**

**In case anyone has forgotten what this story is about - trust me, I would too - Here's the summary**

"In City of Glass, Alec is healed by Magnus after being attacked by the Greater Demon. He didn't remember how he was healed, and he "didn't remember" what happened afterwards. Told from Magnus and Alec's perspectives, the story of Alec's healing & recovery"

**So, I hope you like this chapter, as I'm sorry to inform you, that this is the last chapter of What Alec Forgot. The story is complete!**

**READ EVEN IF YOU SKIPPED THE REST OF THE AN, VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

**The _italicised_ parts of the story are flashbacks to earlier in the morning.**

**Just to remind you, this is what happened at the end of the last chapter:**

**_"You know, speaking of healing and you, us Shadowhunters may need your services again. And how would we pay?"_**

**_Magnus raised his eyebrow and he responded back, "Oh, no, we can't be having that can we? Maybe you should be saving up some credit. You know, for emergencies."_**

**_I nodded my head solemnly, feeling sure that my eyes were reflecting back the same mixture of humour and attraction, that his were sparkling with._**

**_"Just in case." And with that, I lifted my suddenly strong-again arm and pulled his face to mine._**

* * *

**Magnus POV**

I grinned at Isabelle and winked at the hobbling Alec as I left the Institute, Alec waving with his crutch, Isabelle's face stuck in a mixture of exasperation and humour. She'd kind of accidentally burst in on my minor make out session with Alec before.

_We'd been blissfully kissing for a couple of minutes now, with me soon having to support Alec as his weary strength gave up on him, when his sister came banging through the door, holding a tray of cereal and juice, saying, "Sorry, I know you said to wait, but I couldn't wait anymore and I......." She stopped dead when she saw us. As did we, our lips frozen on each others. Alec quickly dropping back to his bed, leaving me in a slightly ridiculous pose; lips pouting, leaning towards Alec. I smoothly leant back, relaxing my face into a serene mask. Isabelle continued to stand there, mouth opening and closing like a fish, while her brother steadily turned redder and redder, and slid further and further into the covers. I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms, leaning back in my chair to wait calmly for Isabelle's reaction. She spluttered, once, twice, and a third time, before shutting her mouth with a snap. She swallowed, raised her chin firmly, quickly walked to Alec's bedside, placed his breakfast on the bedside table, gave him a quick peck on the forehead, and soundlessly left the room. She closed the door, and we heard her take a couple of steps away, before she began sprinting, and laughing hysterically._

Frankly, it was a fairly decent reaction, all things considered. I've had much, much worse (again, the chorus of "devil-child" rang through my head). As I stepped off the Institute's grounds, I felt a weight lifted off me, the oppression of the holy place releasing me, with the distinct air of being glad to be rid of me and my corrupting influences. I snorted as I slid into the taxi, thinking of how corrupting I had actually been during my brief foray into the Shadowhunter's world. I muttered brief instructions to the cab driver, while he looked me up and down and gave me the eye. I was too tired to bother flirting back, and anyway, it felt a little wrong to the said corrupted Shadowhunter. Not corrupted in the biblical sense (I chuckled to myself as I saw the irony), but in almost every other Nephilim eye, hooking up with a downworlder was severely frowned upon. And for a male Nephilim to be with a male downworlder... Alec and I were in for a hell of a time if this thing between us continued. Of course, whether or not he had the guts to tell anyone was a completely different situation. Nephilim were all the same; throw them in with a deadly demon, they have the time of their lives, but the slightest hint of commitment and they were petrified. Cowardly adrenaline junkie is an insult cried by broken hearted downworlders in the toilets of my parties. Because we all know, a party is not a party if there's no girl crying in the toilets. Mundanes and the real world have that in common.

The cabbie pulled up to my door, and I slipped him a fifty and quick smile, as I slid out and opened the door to my apartment. I slid down the opposite side of the door when I closed it. The façade of alertness was gone, and going up a long flight of stairs to my room seemed impossible. I leaned my head back and groaned loudly, internally judging whether it would be worth the back pain to fall asleep here. Right now, back pain looked infinitely more preferable. My head dropped down to my knees, which were pulled to my chest. I turned my head to smile faintly at the phone on the table near the door. If all went well, I should be getting a phone call tomorrow.

_I gripped his hand with one of mine firmly, a thick, black sharpie in the other. I wrote my number on the back of his hand in large block numerals, ending in a flourish. _

"_There we go, now you won't lose it, as you so feebly told me you did the first time."_

_He blushed faintly, and began to stutter excuses and apologies. I waved him off with my sharpie._

"_Relax Alexander, in my infinite wisdom and kindness, I have forgiven you for your lapse in judgement." I winked, "But it'll cost you."_

_He grinned in response, and leaned forward to kiss me, before wincing and clutching his ribs. I tutted and sighed._

"_I'm afraid there isn't much I can do about that, besides Panadol. I can do some basic pain relieving, but your system won't be able to cope with much more interference by me after last night. The mundane way is probably the better way at this point in time. And I can't believe I just said that."_

_He smiled faintly, and said, "Is it ridiculous that I'm already feeling tired again?"_

"_Yes, utterly ridiculous that after being poisoned, sliced open, healed and getting your first guy-on-guy action that you are the slightest bit sleepy. Go to sleep Alexander, I've found a pair of crutches you can use, they're next to your bed, and make sure you call me. _Tomorrow,_ you hear me?"_

"_Wait, let me see you off!" _

_I grinned at him, a little touched, and a little amused by his reluctance to see me go._

"_Don't worry, I'm not off just yet, I need to talk to Isabelle first, give her your care instructions. Don't worry, I'll call out before I go."_

_He looked relieved, and I couldn't help but chuckle._

If I'd seen what was about to happen, I probably wouldn't have been laughing. That conversation with Isabelle wasn't pretty.

_I walked into the kitchen, only to be pounced on by blue cat, which was odd, as cats, unlike most other animals, in general tended to like me. Then I caught a glimpse of Isabelle's face. Honestly, I rather would have stayed with the angry cat. One thousand years plus, and I'm still intimidated by a protective woman. I put on a brave front though._

"_Yes?" I said, with an air of boredom._

_She gave me a look which clearly told me she saw through my act, and was faintly amused I would even try. I swallowed, and tightened my jaw._

"_Busy guy, you know, things to do. If you want to talk to me little girl, you should probably hurry."_

_She glared at me before reeling off the typical:_

"_You hurt my brother, I will kill you..."_

"_You come in here all big and mighty..."_

_Blah blah, mcblah, blah blah blah. Nothing I haven't heard before, except she did use some rather imaginative threats. You've got to hand it to the Nephilim, they're proper little sadists._

_But the end of her speech surprised me a little._

"_And lastly... Thank you. You saved Alec's life, and free of charge too. I just want to say, I appreciate that, just not the whole taking advantage of my brother thing."_

"_Honey, no one gets taken advantage of. I may be half demon, but I am half human too. Or do you not remember that the only reason warlocks exist is because their mothers are raped by demons?"_

_She looked stricken, and thoroughly abashed._

"_Uh.. sorry Magnus, um sometimes my mouth runs away with me..."_

_I smiled a bright, unaffected grin. "All good little demon hunter. I'm going to check on my patient one last time, and then I'll be out of your hair."_

_Alec and I had shared one last kiss after I woke him up, and he was determined to at least see me to the door. And who was I to deny those blue eyes?_

I felt myself drifting off, against my suddenly comfortable door, legs still clasped to my chest.

***

I woke up, stiff and sore, to the sound of a telephone, and I smiled wide.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote!!**

**I must thank everyone! To my friend, my first reviewer, and the person who introduced me to these books, rein-xX, thank you my dear! **

**A massive hug for everyone who ****read, reviewed, favourited, alerted, recc'd or helped in any way, shape or form with this story. Thank you so much for the support, constructive criticism, occasional giggles, and the very common dancing in joy that someone actually likes my story enough to give me so much love. 61 reviews so far! So incredible, and you are all so wonderful.**

**Considering it's the last chapter, I would be so stoked if everyone who read reviewed. I know that won't happen, as some people just don't like reviewing, but even if 50% of people who read it review, it would make my day, seriously. Sorry, no imaginative requests for reviews this time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello friends! Long time no see!**

**No, "What Alec Forgot" is not going to be continued, BUT, I do have a 200 ficlet which very strongly relates (oh, who am I kidding, it's a continuation!)**

**And all you need to do to receive this tasty nugget of Magnus hilarity?**

**Review this little A/N!**

**Or alternatively, go to my new story (also Malec fluff, probably fluffier than this), and read and review that instead!**

**Hope you enjoy the extra bit.**

**P.S. yes, I do acknowledge that I am totally storypimping. And I will only acknowledge because 1. it's blatant, and 2. I get to write "storypimping"**

****IMPORTANT UPDATE 14/8/10****

**Some readers have seen this as me saying that What Alec Forgot was unfinished and that I won't be finishing the story. Let me be clear, just to prevent misunderstandings: What Alec Forgot is complete as of the last chapter, and has been finished for going on a year now. This A/N is just to say that I have an added ficlet that you can read simply by the virtue of reviewing! So I hope you do, because I really enjoyed writing this story, and the ficlet, and I hope you all have enjoyed/will enjoy reading them!**


End file.
